Railroad Trouble: Special Edition (PC Beta) - Part 14 - Deleted Scenes That Were Never Put In The Final Film
Here is part fourteen of the Railroad Trouble: Special Edition for the PC Beta, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast * Timothy Q. Mouse (from Dumbo) as The Announcer * Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Agent Ed (Both the main heroes) * Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Male Narrator * Minnie Mouse (from Mickey Mouse Clubhouse) as The Female Narrator * Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Child 1 * Toyland Express (from Babes in Toyland) as King Doc * Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Bartender * Montana (from Cartoon Play Safe) as Burk * Ivor (from Ivor the Engine) as The Clerk * Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as The Elephant * Jebidiah (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 1 * Doc (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 2 * Farnsworth (from The Little Engine That Could) as Grogh's Henchman 1 * Blue & Huey (from Dora the Explorer) as Child 2 and Person 3 * Pete (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 4 * Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Princess Suzy * Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as The Insane Inmate * Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could) as Person 5 * Jacob Pneumatic (from An American Tale) as Grogh's Henchman 2 * Emma (from Jim Button) as Child 3 * Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Child 4 * Rustee Rails (from Rustee Rails Rides Again) as Agent Xyz * Harry Hogwarts (from Harry Potter) as The Judge * Zephie (from Chuggington) as Child 5 * Bahia Train (from The Three Caballeros) as Person 6 * Rusty (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Person 7 * Jason (from Back of the Knodilike) as Person 8 * The Sliver Fish (from Porky's Railroad) as Grogh's Henchman 3 * Alfred (from Porky's Railroad) as Person 9 * Tow Mater (from Cars) as Child 6 * Pedro (from Saludos Amigos) as Child 7 * Pufle (from Steam Train) as Person 10 * Xiro (from Noah's Ark) as The Male Ticket Collector * Missy (from The Little Engine That Could) as The Female Ticket Collector * Leo & Quincy (from Little Einsteins) as The Sound and Music Editors * Little Chug (from Little Chug) as Child 8 * Koko (from Chuggington) as Child 9 * Wilson (from Chuggington) as Child 10 * Brewster (from Chuggington) as Child 11 * Speed Buggy as Person 11 * Choo Choo (from Choo Choo) as Child 12 * Edgar (from The Magic Roundabout) as Child 13 * Steam Lokey (from Paul Bunyan) as Child 14 * The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as The General * Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) as The Policemen Transcript *Casey Jones: What you are about to see is part one with some deleted scenes that were never put into the final film. These images will look very easy to tell you on how Daniel Pineda made this first project, since the animation was never fully completed. During production, we'll refer to this port of the process as the scenes that were deleted. It's been difficult to lose these scenes, since Johnny was played so brilliantly by Michael Jeter, including Toyland Express played by Dal McKennon, who are now dead while playing Smokey and Steamer, in the Polar Express, and even Geppetto in the Adventures of Pinocchio. Now after cutting many versions of the sequence, the story will fly better with and without some scenes. As a tribute to Dal and Michael, we are pleased to present the deleted scenes, that will be seen in Railroad Trouble: Special Edition on the PC Beta. Those are the both memories of the actors in The Polar Express and The Adventures of Pinocchio, and will remain as a tribute to them both. We will all miss him. *Popeye: Scene 1: Casey goes to the court and gets saved by The Ringmaster! *Casey Jr: There! That ought to take care of that can. (walks over to the window and looks out at the planet Earth that is transforming everything) Oh no! I accidentally made a mess! (shuts the curtain) My father's not going to like this! Now I'm in trouble. *Ivor: Oh, yes. You're in a lot of trouble, Casey. (puts a chain on Casey's leg and arm and around his neck and takes Casey into the court where Harry Hogwarts is waiting for him) *Harry Hogwarts: To my mind, the only difficult with this otherwise very clear case, is how we can possibly punish you severely enough. Now let's see... (checks his chart) You are found guilty first of calling your father a shmole, second of closing a door in front of your father, and third of throwing a dangerous can into the cosmos. Mr. Ivor, what is the stiffist penalty you can apose of this clumsy janitor prisoner we see making a serious mess, hmm? *Ivor: Well, there's four years for calling his dad a shmole, I'll give him six years for closing a door in front of Montana, then you'll give him eight years for throwing the dangerous can into the cosmos, and we'll give Casey one year for the cheek, and wait, here's another one, which is for being blue. That is 20 years to be exact, eh? *The Ringmaster: Stop! Casey accidentally drank the can, and threw it away, but made a mess, because it was an accident. *Harry Hogwarts: Of course! It was an accident! Casey is pronounced innocent! *Popeye: Scene 2: Toyland Express is locked up! *Toyland Express: (builds a bit of wood, which looks like a puppet on strings, and gives the final touches to it) There! Now you may be a real little girl, so, will you be a good little girl? (waves his magic wand on the puppet and brings it to life and gives it some potion to drink to make into a real life little princess engine) What name will suit you? I've got it. How about Princess Tillie? *Tillie: Yes, Princess Tillie, I can move, and talk. *Samson: Oh! (goes crazy and kicks Toyland Express into the coffin and locks him up. Tillie flees from Samson, who chases her out of the cave) *Rustee Rails: (writes a note) Dear Agent Casey Jr. What do you think our planet looks like, a garbage dump?! You can is transforming everything! Come and take it on the way, double, lad! *Toyland Express: (writes another note) Once you're there, I will give you a hand. Now don't panic if I seem a little, er... jumpy? My inventions will be most useful. *Tillie: (writes another note) I, Princess Tillie, Toyland Express's daughter will take to me. Please ask Rustee Rails permission to ask me for advice, providing you credit: I know all you'll need to know and I'll answer any questions you have. *Cerberus: Better watch out for me, the can has fallen into my hands, and I'm all-powerful. Think you can try and stop me before I become the ruler? (laughs evilly) *Barker: Better keep an eye out on me, I'm Barker the Wicked Pharmacist! I'll cook up all sorts of genetic trouble and brews groga from the content of that can together with piggy methane. (chuckles evilly) *Rustee Rails: Oh, and let me introduce myself: Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator Resistance, your informant. We'll meet up soon. Good luck! *Popeye: Scene 3: Tootle gives Casey clothing to wear. *Casey Jr: I'll take a red shirt, blue trunks with gold leafs, and stripes, a snorkel mask, a diving tank, and black flippers. *Tootle: Thanks. (Casey gives half of his money to Tootle) *Popeye: Scene 4: Casey tells Johnny about the Toyland Express. *Johnny: So then Casey, my name is Johnny, and this is my pet feline cat buddy, Linus... Tell me, what brings you in here? Was it your father? *Casey Jr: No, Toyland Express sent me up here, because he gave me a canine boxer dog buddy named Basil. *Johnny, Anais, Henry, Casey Jones, Ed, Edd, and Eddy: Toyland Express and Basil? (all shake and shiver in fear. Linus gulps and hides in Johnny's hat and starts to shake and shiver, scared) *Casey Jr: Yep, he was captured by Samson, but I broke him free by killing Samson. *Johnny: Good. But let me tell a story. We'll be right back. (He, Anais, Henry, Casey Jones, Ed, Edd, and Eddy flee into the cinema. Casey looks around and walks into a theatre and sits down on a chair. He gapes when he hears Johnny playing a clip about a man named George Mung Jackson Daal Churchward being hit by a train) T'was six days before Christmas in the year '33, but just when he retired, George Jackson Churchward, who died at the age of 76, despite being master of the Great Western Railway, stepped onto the tracks to examine a lose rail, but got hit by the Paddington to Fishguard express, hauled by Berkeley Castle No. 4085, a Great Western Railway Castle class 4-6-0 engine, a development of one of his own designs, designed by Charles Collett. Churchward is buried at Christ Church in Old Town, Swindon. (a clip shows Mung, dressed as George Jackson Churchward, who, now with poor eyesight and hard of hearing, steps onto the tracks to examine a lose rail, and grabs a box of tools to fix the rail) *Mung: Hmm... The rail is lose. Maybe I can fix it, so that the tracks can be as good as new. (starts to fix the railroad tracks, unaware that a shadow of a passing train, hauled by an old 4-4-0 engine, or an American type locomotive, the most common wheel arrangement for locomotives during the 1800s and 1830s on American Railroads until 1928, painted in green livery, with gold stripes, and a red cab with coal tender, on a train with a red flatcar, a blue coach, a red log wagon with some logs on it, and a white tanker, is shown, coming round the bend right toward Mung) *(A female engineer named Coco Bandicoot, who is piloting the engine, gasps, and blows the whistle two times, but shuts her eyes when she fails to alert Mung to get off the railroad tracks) *Coco Bandicoot: Get out of my way! (shuts off steam, and puts on the brakes, but pulls the reverser to make the train go in reverse. The locomotive's wheels slip on the tracks as the train runs over Mung, and derails from the tracks, leaving Coco Bandicoot, who drives the train, to jump off the cab, and roll, but twist, and bump onto the ground, injured, the engine and tender to lie on its side, the flatcar to lie on its front, and Russell, a beever pirate, a lumberjack moose named Lumpy, a skunk called Petunia, a pink mole with a red bowtie, Giggles, four plumbers named Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi, Sven, Bambi, Rudolph, three deers, Dexter, the conductor, and four animals named Salem, Scooby Doo, Chip, and Croc, in the coach, to jump off, wounded, with the coach of the rails, the log wagon with the tanker bumping into it, causing the milk to fly everywhere in the air, and forcing the logs to tumble on the tracks to block the line) *Johnny: (ends the clip) I'm sure you don't want the same thing to happen to you, just like what happened to Churchward. That was a film we made. I remember having a crash with another train coming toward me. And when I was repaired, I decided to be an engineer, just like Casey Jones's, so I drove a small 2-4-0, just like my cat, Linus, and then I drove a large ten wheeler. (shows the pictures of him driving a small 2-4-0 and a large ten wheeler) I was number 2 in The Brave Engineer and was number 382 in reality. I bet you hope to be a driver. *Casey Jr: Yes, I do. *Popeye: Scene 5: Casey tricks the locomotives onto Toots' train. *(Just as Casey walks along with Princess Tillie back to the Hubworld, a gang of thugs chase them away. They first try out each coach on Johnny's train and find themselves on a single coach of Toots' train, hauled by General, which burns fuel from its tender. The doors are closed when Toots looks at his watch) *Toots: Holy smokes! I've got the highball! (opens the throttle, which sends the locomotive rolling out of the station. General's wheels grip the tracks slowly and send both the coach, the engine, and its tender racing out of sight) *Thugs: Great horny toads! We've been railroaded. (Casey and Tillie hop into the cab of American Standard 4-6-0 No. 909, a Ten Wheeler engine, with a Pennsylvania coal tender, and five green and yellow coaches, with Johnny and his pet cat, Linus, who are on board, with Tootle. Johnny blows the whistle of the engine and opens the throttle, causing the engine's wheels to grip the tracks slowly, and as soon the train vanishes) *Popeye: Scene 6: On the Coach to Cyberland. *Barker: Come on now! (blows Flying Scotsman's whistle. Casey coughs and splutters while piloting a pump trolley and sighs) *Casey Jr: Well! Here we go again. (ties a knot in a rope and throws it onto the coupling and ties the rope around the pump trolley's coupling. He climbs across into the observation coach and walks inside to see some people playing a Jigsaw puzzle and serving food and drinks) *Thomas: Tickets, please! Tickets, please! (the locomotive's whistle blows as he takes and punches the tickets) Thank you! Welcome aboard. My name's Thomas. What's your's? *Tillie: Princess Tillie. *Thomas: Ever been to Cyberland? *Tillie: No, but I was locked in here. *Thomas: Me neither. Besides it's a swell joint. No schools and no cops. You can tear the joint apart, and nobody says a word. *Tillie: Yes, but I just want to-- *Thomas: Loaf around. Plenty to eat. Plenty to drink. And it's all free! *Tillie: As I was saying-- *Thomas: Gosh! That's the place! I can hardly wait! Would you care to show me your tickets? *Tillie: I've remebered to bring the tickets. Here, they are. *Thomas: Thank you. Barker's driving the locomotive to Cyberland. Ladies and gentlemen! We are on our way! (gives out food and drinks for himself and Tillie and the passengers to eat and drink) *Popeye: Scene 7: The train nearly runs out of steam! *Johnny: Here's your tickets. Anyway, welcome aboard. If we have not got problems, my engine will never running out of steam. I hope you've got the strength to stoke the furnace with coal. (Panini takes some food and drinks from the resturant coach to the front where Casey, Tootle, Tillie, and Johnny take the coke, fish suppers, and eat the fish and chips with their knifes and forks, and slurp their coke) My servant, Panini, is serving food and drinks from the restaurant coach, when she can go along to give the guests their drinks and food. (opens the firebox door) There's the coal from the tender, and there's the boiler on No. 909. Feel free to shovel the coal. (Casey, while chewing on the fish and chips, picks up one coal shovel, and puts it into the coal, and stokes the furnace with coal) Well done, Sir! If you keep at it, we're on the right track, so put your backs into it! (Tillie turns the pressure gauges together) Well, what do you know? *Casey Jr: We're here! The hubworld to meet Toyland Express! (Johnny laughs with delight and blows on the whistle and brings the train to a screeching halt next to Toyland Express where he, Tillie, Tootle, Linus, and Casey meet up with Toyland Express and Basil) Category:Daniel Pineda